1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent image processing technique allows another image to be overlaid on an obtained image. For example, as indicated in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-24376, a three-dimensionally formed image can be overlaid on a two-dimensional image to form an image converted into the two-dimension. Further, a technique for pasting an image such as a picture to not only a two-dimensional image but also a three-dimensional image has been disclosed.